


Uninvited

by Noriselly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonverse AU, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force supression, Implied Submission, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unstable Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly
Summary: Rey reminisces about how Kylo Ren has changed her life.  Her submission to him brought her everything she ever wanted but at what cost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Minor edits on 11/02/2017*

You are always with me through our Bond. I can no longer imagine living without your influence, your guidance. How was I able to function during my years of solitude? Oh my love, I did not exist until we met.

 

I love to reminisce about the day you rescued me from the Resistance. It makes me laugh now, how those pathetic rebels cried and pleaded for mercy. How they attempted to guard their leaders only to have the twins choose execution over imprisonment. So much unnecessary violence. Everything happened exactly as you said it would. My Supreme Leader is wise indeed.  

 

If only they would have accepted what you alone could offer--what you so generously offered to me first. The beauty and true peace found through submission. It's true that it was a hard-won lesson for me but one I shall never regret. And now the galaxy has the privilege of understanding this as well.

 

Looking back now, I realize how silly my initial rejection was. Did I honestly believe I could resist you? That my Force powers would be greater than yours? Strong enough to vanquish you? All nonsense and lies told to me by the family that threw you away. I am your family now.  

 

I am ashamed of how I treated you and how that forced you to show me the consequences of my behavior. I'm forever grateful that you have forgiven me. Your love and forgiveness is so much more than I deserve. You've said that my submission to you is a gift. I truly hope it has been enough to repay your kindness and mercy.  

 

There are those in the galaxy that still see you as a monster and not the leader you truly are. I wish they could see the real you. The one only _I_ get to see.

 

The one that holds me tight and promises to never let me go. Lets me have everything I could ever possibly want. Allows me to share his bed and his pleasure. What you wanted for in return was so little compared to all you have given me.   

 

The sacred collar you gifted me still shines brightly. I fought you so hard the first time I saw it. Called you a monster, a demon, but all along, you were right. I can live without the Force. I don't need all that power flowing through my veins when you have enough for us both. I don't miss the whisper of the Force in my head, in my heart, telling me to fight you. That something is very wrong. To wake up. Wake up. It's alright, you're safe. He’s not here. Wake up. WAKE UP, REY!

 

*******

 

Rey sits straight up in bed. She is shaking and sweaty with tracks of tears running down her face. A group of worried faces hover over her--Finn, Poe, Leia, and Master Luke.

This is one of the worst nightmares she has had since her Force bond with Kylo Ren manifested. It exploited her worst fears of being helpless, suppressed from the Force, unhinged, and solely at Ren’s service. He is responsible for these dreams--manipulating her to his will. Trying to make her believe that without him she is nothing.

Kylo Ren is underestimating her...again. This determined Rey will fight him harder than ever. She will learn how to block him out...and he will learn that he is uninvited. She belongs to no one.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens at 4 am when work is slow. I originally meant to churn out some smut for fun but then this Rey possessed my muse. Maybe next time ;)  
> I probably overtagged but I didn't want anyone caught off guard.  
> Let me know what you think @noriselly  
> The title is from the song by Alanis Morrisette


End file.
